Kevin
'' "The icuntic 3 are bhad bitches"-Kevin Romano'' Early Life Giovanni Matteo Romano (father) and Sofia Michelle Romano (mother) birthed their first son on September 23, 1994 in Sicily, Italy. When he was three years old, his mother was fatally struck in a hit and run incident. After his mother’s death, his father began to use alcohol as a way to cope. Kevin then had to cut his childhood short, in order to mature for his family. He took on more responsibilities to make sure that his younger brother Fred, was taken care of at all costs. Growing up, he would take blame for Fred, and shield him from their abusive father. Romano took all of his anger and hatred toward his father and used it to become the team captain of his swim team, basketball team, and football team. He excelled in school, and always was on the honor role. Teachers thought he was the perfect student, but they did not know about the domestic violence in his home that resulted in numerous black eyes, and broken ribs. At the age of 18, Kevin was the valedictorian of his class, also getting accepted into Harvard University. He promised his brother he would be back soon, and flew to America. He was able to obtain a side job, sending money weekly back to Italy to provide for his brother. At Harvard, he majored in Law, where he got he became a defense attourney, knowing everything about the law, which would soon help a great deal for the mafia he was going to join in the future. Midnight 5 Life Kevin joined M5 one year ago. He was struggling with money while in Harvard, so he starting looking around for dirty jobs. He stumbled upon Levi, who hired him as a soldier. He groomed him into a loyal and strong companion. With the fighting skills like hand to hand combat Kevin had from defending himself from his father, helped him greatly to become an outstanding member in Midnight 5. Kevin quickly became Capo Bastone, but left M5 shortly after, losing his position of 5th IC. He later rejoined under the reign of Brooke, which was very surprising because they fucking hated each other!!! They got closer and closer, and eventually started dating on February 8th, 2019. Kevin has sustained many injuries on the job. He has been shot and stabbed multiple times, many of them life threatening. He has always pulled through and always had his revenge, showing his shooter they messed with the wrong guy. Over the past few months Kevin has shown that he exemplifies leadership, bravery, loyalty, courage, brilliance, and most of all, humor. Relationships Kevin and Brooklyn met awhile back when Kevin first joined M5. Him and Brooklyn did not get along at all for the first few months, but started to warm up to each other. They started talking once in awhile and began to build up a relationship little by little. They flirted time to time, until on February 8th, Kevin asked Brooke to be his girlfriend, which she said yes. But Kevin ended up being a female so he got dumped and quit Midnight 5 forever.Category:Characters